Guide de survie en haute montagne
by Nathy91
Summary: MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM : ONE SHOT CONTEST OS écris çà 4 mains avec Annaëlle  En montagne le temps change vite la tempête fais rage un chalet de survie plus de radio presque pas de vivres juste quelques barres de céréales...


13

**MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM : ONE SHOT CONTEST**  
**  
Le titre de votre OS : ''****Guide de survie en haute montagne''****.**

Le nom de l'auteur : Annaëlle & Nathy.

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et nous, nous jouons avec pour notre propre plaisir.

Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur http : / .fr /

x)°o.O O.o°(x

Une fois encore, le vent sifflait et la tempête se déchaînait au-dessus de nous. J'étais parcourue de spasmes de la tête aux pieds et mes dents s'entrechoquaient. Il faisait vraiment froid. Mes vêtements trempés par la neige fondue n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Je devais cet état à mes nombreuses chutes dans la poudreuse, provoquées par ma légendaire maladresse.

Le ventre gargouillant d'Emmett me rappela ma propre faim. J'avais apporté quelques barres de céréales dans mon sac mais malheureusement, je l'avais perdu à quelques kilomètres de notre "refuge". Edward, notre guide était parti à sa recherche.

Edward était super sexy : de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes, une barbe de trois jours, les cheveux en bataille, un corps à damner un saint, une bouche sensuelle. J'étais tombée sous son charme dès que je l'avais vu marcher vers nous avec un petit sourire en coin très craquant.

Seulement, dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour se présenter, mon attirance pour lui et mon désir étaient vite retombés !

Comment un mec aussi craquant pouvait-il être aussi grossier ? Je ne comprenais pas. Il avait tout pour lui mais semblait vouloir tenir les gens à distance. Peut-être y avait-il eu quelque chose dans sa vie qui l'avait rendu aigri, distant, méfiant ? Ou bien me faisais-je des idées ? Avait-il toujours été ainsi ?

Le froid qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce interrompit mes réflexions et me fit frissonner encore plus. Mon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi étais-je là ?  
Un seul nom me vint à l'esprit : Alice !

**Flash back Bella**

_Et dire que j'avais prévu de passer ces fêtes de fin d'année bien au chaud chez moi. Rien que moi et mes séances vidéos de vieux films, sans oublier mes livres chéris, dans lesquels on peut lire de belles histoires d'amour et de belles déclarations, bien loin du langage de ce guide au corps d'adonis mais à la vulgarité de charognard !___

_Mais bon, pourquoi avais-je accepté d'accompagner Alice, oui, pourquoi ? Je lui devais un service et elle m'avait une fois de plus joué son couplet sur l'amitié et ses visions. Oui, Alice faisait souvent des rêves prémonitoires et là, elle m'avait suppliée de venir en me disant que c'était vital pour elle, pour moi et mon bonheur.___

_Mon bonheur, parlons-en ! A 25 ans, j'étais toujours libre depuis ma rupture avec Jacob, mon copain de couches, qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de m'emmener dans un club d'échangisme où se déroulait une soirée privée pour lui et ses nombreux amis de la Push qui étaient tous plus ou moins accompagnés. Je m'étais réfugiée et enfermée une bonne partie de la soirée dans les toilettes avec le barman, un certain Demetri un petit slave, seul mec à mon goût. _

___Il faut dire qu'après ma courte expérience avec ce jeune barman, les autres hommes étaient bien fades. Rien que d'y repenser, mon string en était tout mouillé ! Ses mains, ses doigts, sa bouche, ses lèvres, ses dents carnassières, sa langue experte et râpeuse m'avaient fait tant de bien ! Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel de toute mon existence. Nous avions _ _dans un endroit assez réduit, expérimenté une foule de positions. Il m'avait pénétrée sous tous les angles, me faisant vibrer à chaque fois d'une manière différente. Et pour le remercier, je lui avais offert d'être le premier à emprunter ma porte interdite, m'octroyant par la même occasion, un excellent souvenir ! _

___Dommage que cette saleté de Leah, nous ait surpris en pleins ébats, s'empressant de suite de le rapporter à Jacob. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait un de mes faux pas pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle ! Cette garce n'avait jamais accepté que moi, l'étrangère comme elle aimait me le rappeler, je me sois permise d'être le centre d'intérêt de celui qu'elle convoitait et idolâtrait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son Jacob. Celui-ci n'avait pas mis longtemps à défoncer la porte des toilettes, dans une rage telle que j'avais dû me jeter sur lui pour laisser assez de temps à mon amant du soir pour se faufiler et s'enfuir par le vasistas._

_Il valait mieux pour Demetri de ne pas revenir car dans le clan Quileute, ils étaient solidaires pour anéantir ceux qui se dressaient sur leur route.___

_Cette histoire remontait déjà à plus de 8 mois, jour de ma dernière expérience sexuelle avec le sexe opposé. J'avais, le soir même, pris mes maigres affaires et étais allée me réfugier dans la maison de mon père qui avait fini par se remettre avec ma mère en Floride._

**Fin du Flash back**

Je détestais Alice en ce moment précis ! Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie obligée de "partir à l'aventure" comme elle disait ? D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup…

**« Bella, tu es frigorifiée ! »**

******« La faute à qui ? »**

******« Je t'assure que tu serais mieux avec les vêtements que j'ai ramenés… »**

******« Non merci ! »**

****Non mais alors là, si elle croyait que j'allais mettre ces bouts de tissus qui ne couvraient encore moins que ce que j'avais sur moi…

**« Très bien, mais si tu tombes malade ou que tu attrapes une pneumonie, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre ! Parce que je t'assure que l'on est mieux avec des vêtements secs ! »**

Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer…

**« Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant, promis Emmett ne regardera pas ! »**

Emmett qui venait de réussir à allumer un feu nous adressa un sourire et me promit à son tour qu'il ne ferait rien.  
Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer…  
Un énième souffle glacial anéantit toutes mes résolutions.

**« C'est bon, donne-moi ça ! »** grognai-je.

Alice afficha un sourire vainqueur et courut jusqu'à son sac pour prendre les affaires.

**« Je suppose que tes sous-vêtements sont aussi mouillés ? Donc tiens, prend ça ! »**

****Elle me tendit un soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu roi ainsi qu'un string coordonné et une robe noire avec un décolleté plongeant.

**« Désolée, ce sont les seuls vêtements que j'ai à ta taille… »****  
****« Mais oui c'est ça…, tu as carrément une penderie rien que pour moi chez toi...»**

******« Ah bon ? Oh ! Bah mince... J'avais oublié »** dit-elle, l'air innocent.

Surtout ne pas l'égorger, vu que c'était la seule qui arrivait à m'empêcher de ne pas sauter sur Edward à chaque fois lorsqu'il sortait une blague de mauvais goût…

Je me déshabillai le plus vite possible, en restant à côté du feu et mis les sous-vêtements. Je me baissai pour prendre la robe, lorsque je sentis un courant d'air glacial dans mon dos. Je me retournai vivement, c'était notre beau guide. Il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte avec des yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, détaillant mon corps avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

**« Et ben ! Vous auriez pu m'attendre avant de baiser comme des bêtes ! » **Déclara-t-il.

**« Pff… Crétin ! »** Chuchotai-je.

Il me balança mon sac sans commentaire et partit dans l'autre pièce pour réessayer la radio.  
Je finis de m'habiller et plaçai mes vêtements devant la cheminée afin qu'ils sèchent plus vite.

Edward revint :

**« C'est pas vrai, putain de radio ! Impossible de la faire fonctionner, ça me casse les couilles, ces conneries ! » **

**« Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça vraiment »** grommelai-je.

Il me fusilla du regard, ce qui eu le don de le rendre encore plus sexy et siffla :

**« Oh pardon, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait des oreilles chastes et des âmes sensibles dans le coin ! »**

******« Triple idiot, imbécile dégénéré ! » **

******« Tut tut, tut ! Ce n'est pas bien joli dans ta bouche ma belle, surveille ton langage, tu vas me faire avoir une érection ! »**

****Alice eut un petit sourire amusé, elle me regarda et je lui dis:

**« Je te jure que je vais me le faire celui-là ! »**

******« C'est ça, commence à te battre, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini ! »** rétorqua-t-il.

_Je le déteste ce mec, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit aussi sexy et si nul ?_

Nous prîmes tous place devant le feu et j'ouvris mon sac pour distribuer à chacun de quoi manger…

**« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que... ? »**

Je relevai la tête vivement en direction d'Edward qui tenait dans sa main, mon string rouge, que j'avais posé près du feu pour qu'il sèche.

**« C'est à moi ! »** criai-je, en le lui arrachant sauvagement de la main.

Le reste du "repas" se passa sans encombre mais je sentis le regard brûlant d'Edward sur moi, pendant tout ce temps.

Une fois le frugal repas clos, Emmett repartit chercher du bois pour alimenter le feu dans la cheminée. Je me demandais comment nous allions nous organiser pour le couchage. Mon duvet était totalement trempé comme le reste de mes affaires, celui d'Alice était double place mais elle avait d'autres projets en tête, ça sautait aux yeux !

**« Alice, peux-tu me dire à quoi tu joues ? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour que je sois là ! Tu as vu dans quel pétrin nous sommes ? Perdus en montagne sans radio, ni nourriture, avec juste un peu de bois sec. D'ici à ce que les secours arrivent, ils ne retrouveront que nos dépouilles totalement congelées, ou juste un tas de chair humaine déchiquetée car je vais finir par l'étriper ce fichu guide ô combien attirant et repoussant à la fois ! »****  
**  
**« Bella ! Aie confiance en moi, ne t'ai-je jamais été de bons conseils ? »******

**« Si mais là, je ne vois pas où on peut aller entre Emmett qui serait prêt à tuer pour manger et ce sadique pervers et immonde guide à trois sous ! » **

**« Merci du compliment, c'est bien la dernière fois que je me laisse embobiner par des gens de la ville. La prochaine fois, allez faire les boutiques, ce sera moins risqué pour vous ! »**

**« Quelle prochaine fois ? On va tous mourir ici et ça, à cause de vous ! »**

Je m'effondrai en larmes, tremblant de tous mes membres, non pas à cause du froid mais à cause de mes nerfs qui me lâchaient peu à peu. Je m'en voulais d'avoir bassiné Alice avec mon rêve de vouloir à tout prix trouver l'homme exceptionnel. Depuis, Alice montait plan sur plan pour me trouver le prince charmant.

**« Eh ! Regardez ce que je viens de trouver, c'est qui le meilleur ? »****  
**  
**« Ah Emmett, t'es mon héro ! Vite, ouvre-nous ça. Au moins, ça va nous réchauffer de l'intérieur et nous aider à oublier tous nos petits malheurs de la journée. De plus, demain, la nouvelle année pointera son nez alors à défauts de gueuleton digne de ce nom, nous allons boire et imaginer tout ce que 2011 nous apportera ! »**

**« Tu l'as bien dit, Alice. Ça mérite une petite récompense ça non ? »**

Alice attrapa une bouteille et me l'a tendit, tout en souriant et faisant un clin d'œil avisé à Emmett.

**« Tiens Bella, ça va te remonter un peu ! »**

**« Ça va réchauffer miss string rouge 2010 et faire fondre la glace qu'elle a dû avaler lors de l'expédition ! »**

Tout le monde excepté moi rit, je pris la bouteille de mezcal des mains d'Alice et en but une lampée d'un coup sec. Tous s'arrêtèrent de rire, je vis le visage d'Alice se ternir, les yeux d'Emmett sortir de leurs orbites, j'avais comme du feu dans la trachée… Pour avoir chaud, j'avais chaud ! Mon souffle était difficile et j'avais du mal à respirer. Soudain, je sentis un coup dans mon dos qui m'aida à reprendre pied et je me retrouvai à genou en train de recracher je ne sais quoi qui était dans cette bouteille.

**« Bella t'es folle ou quoi ? T'as jamais bu du mezcal ? Tu t'es envoyée un quart de la bouteille d'un coup avec la chenille, tu m'as fait halluciner ! » **me lança Emmett, à la limite de l'hilarité et de l'inquiétude.

Il savait bien comment je réagissais sous l'effet de l'alcool !

**« Quoi une chenille ? »**

Et c'était reparti, ils se moquèrent de moi une fois de plus. N'empêche que sans Edward, je me serais étouffée avec cette larve dans le fond de ma gorge. Je tournai ma tête pour le remercier et mon regard glissa de ses pieds à sa tête en s'attardant sur son entrejambe. Je pouvais deviner les pensées qu'il avait à l'instant précis, ce qui me fit mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Des frissons me parcoururent, rien qu'en imaginant ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière son pantalon.

Apres tout, c'était aussi un moyen comme un autre de se réchauffer pas vrai ? Je décidai de reboire un peu plus pour faire tomber les barrières qui s'étaient dressées entre nous ! Si c'était ma dernière nuit sur la Terre, il me fallait profiter de cet adonis ! Emmett avait trouvé une caisse de six bouteilles, il y avait de quoi faire, pour me détendre !

BOUM BOUM CHAK, BOUM BOUM CHAK… Emmett frappait en rythme sur la caisse en bois, qui contenait jadis les bouteilles de mezcal, pendant qu'Alice et moi dansions en se frottant l'une à l'autre en riant comme des folles.

**« Allez ! Un bisou ! Un bisou ! »** s'écria Emmett.

Je regardai Alice qui riait de la demande d'Emmett. Elle se plaça devant moi, saisit mon visage entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un chaste baiser. Des frissons me parcoururent et je pouvais vous assurer que ce n'était pas dû au froid cette fois-ci… Nous nous sourîmes malicieusement avant d'entendre un halètement de la part d'Edward.

**« Je vous garantis qu'après un deuxième comme ça, je ne réponds plus de moi ! »** souffla-il.

Je vis comme une lueur de défit dans son regard. Et ce fut sûrement ça qui m'aida à mettre de côté le peu de retenue qu'il me restait. En regardant Edward droit dans les yeux, je saisis à mon tour le visage d'Alice et plaquai férocement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'entrai ma langue dans sa bouche humide, Alice gémit sous l'intrusion. J'entendis un grondement sourd provenant des garçons, mais n'y fis pas plus attention car Alice glissa ses mains sous ma robe et malaxa mes fesses avant de claquer l'élastique de mon string contre ma peau en surchauffe.

Je gémis et regardai discrètement ce que faisait mon guide. Je ne fus pas déçue lorsque je le vis assis, le dos appuyé contre le mur en train de se caresser le sexe en de fougueux va-et-vient au travers de son pantalon. Je me mordis les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement qui sortit tout de même. Il releva ses yeux, à présent noirs de désir et d'excitation, tira sur sa ceinture, introduisit sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon saisissant son pénis et un lourd gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

Son bassin se souleva et claqua contre sa main, ce qui me permit de voir son impressionnante érection quand il défit un peu plus de boutons. Jamais je n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi gros et long. Même le godemiché qu'Alice m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire n'était pas aussi beau.

**« A quoi tu penses ? »** me demanda Alice dans un souffle.

**« Je pense aux joujoux que tu m'as offerts l'année dernière ! »**

**« Hum ! C'est vrai. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir emmené la ceinture pénis, les menottes et le canard vibrant... »**

**« Tu oublies les pinces à tétons et le godemiché… »**

**« Oh ! Celui en or et en argent… J'ai le même à la maison et il est incroyable… Humm j'aurais dû apporter tous ces cadeaux dans ma hotte ! »**

**« Alors, c'est ça que tu as vu dans ta prémonition ? »******

**« Hum ! oui et tu n'as encore rien vu…**** »**

Pendant qu'Alice et moi, nous nous frottions l'une contre l'autre, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire dans l'intimité, je comprenais un peu plus son choix pour les tenues emportées pour cette dernière soirée de l'année. Je me laissais donc aller, persuadée que ce serait ma dernière occasion de profiter de ce genre d'expérience, vu que nous n'allions pas nous en sortir vivants.

Ses mains, ses doigts sur ma peau m'avaient fait tant de bien, j'avais aimé gober ses petits seins bien fermes, goûter sa langue sucrée, voir les yeux du guide noircir par le désir, le voir ouvrir sa ceinture et défaire les boutons de son pantalon où son membre était plus qu'à l'étroit.

Emmett quant à lui était déjà en boxer prêt à se joindre à nous mais Edward l'en avait dissuadé, voulant voir jusqu'où nous irions pour les exciter.

Alice déposa son duvet et une boite de préservatifs sur le sol avant de s'allonger. Je la suivis après avoir repris une rasade d'alcool. Je me sentais bien, j'avais envie de l'entendre jouir de plaisir avec ce que j'allais lui faire ! Je m'installai à quatre pattes sur sa droite afin d'aller et venir de sa bouche à ses pointes, puis sur son ventre plat avant de faire sauter le bout de tissu déjà détrempé par les caresses effectuées plus tôt. Emmett le rattrapa, le porta à son visage et son sourire s'étira un peu plus.

Alice se laissait aller sous mes caresses, tout en me caressant de ses doigts qu'elle portait de mon intimité à sa bouche. Je commençai alors à titiller du bout de ma langue son paquet de nerf tout gonflé d'excitation.

**« Hummm Ohhh OUiiiii Hummmm Bellaaaa ne t'arrête pas, je t'en supplieeeeeeee Hummmm ! »**

Son corps se vrilla, ses jambes s'écartèrent plus encore, me donnant un meilleur accès à sa féminité. J'introduisis un doigt après l'autre dans son vagin, effectuant des crochets et des va-et-vient plus ou moins rapides en fonction de ses contractions. Je me délectais de son jus, elle me fit me placer en soixante-neuf afin de me procurer elle aussi un moment intense. J'aimais nos moments d'intimités féminines mais sentir les regards brûlants d'Emmett et Edward décuplait mon feu intérieur.

Je rentrai ensuite trois doigts en elle et les fis aller et venir vivement. Elle cria fortement, je concentrai mes petits coups de langue sur son clitoris. Elle se mit à trembler et ses cris se firent plus rauques. Lorsqu' elle jouit, elle pinça fortement mon paquet de nerf, ce qui provoqua mon propre orgasme.  
Après nous être calmées, nous nous tournâmes vers les garçons. Edward avait fini par descendre totalement son pantalon, la bosse créée par son érection était d'une taille alléchante. Emmett se masturbait, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Il était au summum de la délivrance, ce qui nous fit quitter nos occupations pour nous abreuver de sa semence prête à jaillir.

Edward ôta son caleçon et présenta son membre tendu pour que nous lui fassions une fellation. Avec Alice, nous passâmes d'une queue à l'autre, les faisant se toucher gland contre gland et c'était terriblement excitant !

Emmett jouit sur nos poitrines, Alice se délecta de son nectar sur ma poitrine et j'en fis de même sur la sienne, en alternant avec la pipe que j'avais commencée sur le large et long membre d'Edward. Ce dernier finit par m'attraper les cheveux pour enfoncer son érection au plus profond de ma gorge. Ses coups de reins et les va-et-vient qu'il effectuait en appuyant sur ma tête me rendaient encore plus chaude, j'étouffais mais continuais malgré tout. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais cessé. Il était brutal et j'aimais ça !

Alice me regarda un sourire aux lèvres. Edward me relâcha et lui tendit son sexe pour qu'elle me remplace, ce qui me frustra quelque peu ! Emmett me tendit la bouteille de mezcal et je bus derechef une bonne gorgée avant de reprendre mes caresses buccales sur sa queue à nouveau tendue, tandis qu'il enfonçait en moi deux doigts dans mon vagin, tout en titillant mon anus, m'arrachant des gémissements de satisfaction.

J'avais son sexe tendu dans ma bouche il me pinça les tétons et porta les deux doigts qui étaient dans mon antre à ma bouche. Je les suçai, il se servit de ma salive pour introduire un doigt dans mon trou étroit. Puis, je sentis une présence derrière moi. C'était Alice qui me lubrifiait l'anus. Elle tendit une boite de préservatifs à Edward avant de lui céder sa place et se plaça sous moi pour me lécher la chatte et doigter mon vagin. J'étais remplie par tous mes orifices et c'était divin. Edward sortit de mon anus, se fit sucer par Alice pour lui lubrifier un peu plus la capote qui chauffait, délaissant alors mon clitoris, puis il reprit place dans mon trou du cul. Après un certain nombre de va-et-vient en moi, il me fit me relever, et enfila une nouvelle capote.

**« Mets-toi à quatre pattes ! »** gronda-t-il.

Son ton autoritaire me fit gémir, ce qui me valut une claque sur les fesses. Je m'installai sur le duvet et Edward écarta mes cuisses à l'aide de ses genoux. Il saisit mes hanches et frictionna délicieusement son pénis érigé contre mon clitoris gonflé de plaisir.

Je poussai mes fesses contre son sexe en une demande silencieuse. Sa main s'abattit fortement sur celles-ci. Une brûlure de plaisir me traversa et un petit cri de plaisir résonna dans la pièce.

**« C'est ça que tu veux ? »** me susurra Edward à l'oreille en caressant mon entrée de son érection.

Je gémis pour seule réponse. Il fouetta mon paquet de nerfs avec sa bite à plusieurs reprises, ce qui me fit pleurnicher de plaisir.

**« Réponds ! »**

« Hum..Oui..OUI ! »

J'hurlai lorsqu'il rentra d'un grand coup de rein en moi. Il ressortit doucement et s'enfonça à nouveau tellement fort que je perdis la force de me tenir sur mes mains et tombai sur mes coudes.  
Il gémit en renversant la tête en arrière… C'était vraiment intense.

**« Tu aimes ? »** demanda Emmett à Alice tandis qu'il la pénétrait avec trois doigts.

**« Oui, c'est bon ! »**

Je me laissai aller. Le plaisir prit possession de mon corps. Il recommença à bouger en moi avec force, me faisant crier à chaque fois que son pubis heurtait mon clitoris.

Je sentis ses doigts pénétrer ma petite entrée. Il m'avait tellement bien préparée et j'étais tellement excitée que lorsqu'il me pénétra de son sexe, il n'y eut aucune douleur mais seulement du plaisir.

**« Oui ! OUI ! OUI Hum ! Plus fort Emmett ! »** cria Alice.

Elle était couchée devant moi, ses jambes sur les épaules d'Emmett, qui la pénétrait énergiquement en râlant bruyamment. Je me penchai un peu en mouillant mon doigt de ma salive pour caresser son clitoris.

**« OUI ! Hum BELLA ! »**

J'introduisis ma langue dans sa bouche et je sentis le sexe d'Edward m'investir tellement fort que ses boules claquèrent contre mon entrée. Il pinça durement mes tétons et je décollai de terre pour me reposer contre son torse. Il introduisit trois doigts dans ma féminité, j'attrapai sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Il ralentit le rythme et des fourmillements se firent sentir en moi.

Edward m'embrassa dans le cou et je vis Alice chevaucher Emmett tellement fort qu'elle rebondissait littéralement sur sa queue.  
J'étais essoufflée et le rythme doux d'Edward ne me procura aucun soulagement. Je décidai de passer au niveau supérieur et attrapai à pleine main ses boules. Il cria littéralement en s'enfonçant tellement loin en moi, que je crus qu'il m'avait perforée de part en part.

**« Putain ! Bella ! OUI ! »**

Il attrapa mes épaules, appuya dessus, en s'enfonçant en moi. Ses doigts se recourbèrent en même temps et ils touchèrent mon point G.

**« EDWAAAAAAAAAARD ! »**

Mon orgasme éclata et je vis des étoiles.

**« OUI ! OUI ! PUTAIN BELLA ! »**

Il jouit en moi en de longs jets. Nous retombâmes tremblants, l'un sur l'autre, en sueur et comblés. Au même moment, Alice et Emmett jouirent ensemble.

**« Mon Dieu ! EMMETT ! OUI ! »**

**« ALICE ! T'ES TROP BONNE ! »**

Il s'enfonça violemment en elle, ce qui la fit glisser d'au moins un mètre sur le sol. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit ensuite entendre à part nos respirations bruyantes et le vent soufflant au dessus de nous.


End file.
